This new Gordon Research Conference on Small Integrin-binding Proteins has replaced and also greatly expanded the scope of the periodic and highly successful International Conference on Osteopontin and Related Proteins. A PubMed search shows that over 3000 papers (approximately half since 2000) involving these proteins have been published among many otherwise unrelated disciplines. The GRC has recognized that the many different disciplines that now independently study these proteins will benefit greatly by coming together every two years to exchange ideas. The majority of the currently recognized small integrin-binding proteins are ones that were first discovered in bones and teeth matrices but in recent years they have been found to correspond to proteins expressed in a much wider spectrum of tissues including salivary gland, placenta, kidney, vascular tissues, and immune cells. Furthermore, they are often up regulated in tumors (including; head & neck, breast, prostate, thyroid, lung, colon etc.). The meeting will enhance the discussion of new paradigms such as the activation of matrix metalloproteinases with the more traditional hypotheses of mineral initiation in bones and teeth; kidney and salivary stone prevention; cytokine-like activity; nitrous oxide regulation etc. independently developed within the various areas of research. The meeting will also be the platform for the introduction of new small integrin-binding proteins as they are discovered including the new CCN family associated with signal transduction. The purpose of this proposal is to request funds to partially defray costs of speakers' registration, subsistence and transportation. These funds, if granted, will result in benefits to those engaged in dental, salivary gland, bone, kidney, vascular, and immunological research as well as those studying a wide variety of tumors. The inaugural 2005 GRC conference will focus on: genetic relatedness of the proteins; their proposed functions in different tissues; phenotypes of gene null mice; and their role in human diseases/conditions. Young researchers will be encouraged to participate at all levels.